Cobweb
__ToC__ Character Synopsis Cobweb is the Royal Healer of Faerie and is one of King Oberon's closest advisers. He is described in the book as having long black hair and there are also references that imply he is fairly aged, due to his hand being frail. It is most possible that he is over 4000 years old, thus being older than Puck, and also being part of the court of Faerie since the beginning. He was framed for Oberon's murder after the group visited Ebenezer Scrooge, where he brought back Oberon's spirit in a seance, using Sabrina as a medium. Oberon's spirit tells the Grimm Family and Moth how Cobweb poisoned him as Cobweb was the one who gave , much to the surprise of the family, though Moth claimed to have known all along. Cobweb was incredibly loyal to Oberon and Titania which led to many members of the court being surprised as they believed he killed Oberon. He fled after the Grimms and Moth chased him down the subway, angrily calling over his shoulder when Relda suggests he turn himself in, saying there is no justice in Faerie and that his head would be in the Hudson river by sundown. After Relda foun''' d out about the justice system, she went to Titania saying her and her family were no longer on the case, as they refused to aid a system where the accused wouldn't be given a fair trial. Eventually, Mustardseed to giving Cobweb a fair trial, explaining to a furious Titania that it was time for Faerie to modernise. The family and Moth then set out to the subway where they meet the six dwarves (brothers of Mr. Seven); the dwarves use an unused cart to travel quickly across the subway, tailing Cobweb who has been sighted by some humans. The group aren't helped by the arrival of Yahoos who want to claim the subway as their own; they derail the train, but not before the six dwarves manage to shake them off. Cobweb comes back to check on the family, asking if they are all right and therefore leading Sabrina to suspect something. After the two sisters and Moth are kidnapped by Long John Silver and his crew, Cobweb again saves them and just as he explains what was actually going on in Faerie, Moth summons her pixies and delivers justice as she percieves it. After Sabrina and Daphne are picked up by Ms. Smirt and therefore sent to live with another foster parent who is blatantly abusive, they escape after Sabrina realises how it couldn't possibly have been Cobweb at the heart of the murder. After Sabrina shared her suspicions with her family, they went to talk to Titania, saying that Cobweb was most likely not the murderer. Sabrina then offered to act as a medium for a seance to contact Cobweb's spirit, so they could ask who poured the poisoned wine into the glass intended for Oberon. Moth is eventually revealed to be the murderer, after Sabrina is saved by Puck and Cobweb's name is cleared. Cause of Death '''Cobweb pleaded his innocence to the sisters and Moth, after he saved them from Long John Silver: Moth didn't take heed of his innocence and set her pixies on him; as he flew away to save himself, a cannon was fired on Moth's orders, where the cannonball shot into Cobweb's back and sent him falling into the River Hudson. Sabrina then frantically tried to save him using a life preserver, but she had to acknowledge that even an Everafter couldn't survive such injuries. Etymology Cobweb is an old Faerie name, where tendencies were to give fairies names derived from nature. The name Cobweb is essentially chosen due to it's meaning of a Spider's web, therefore in-keeping with the theme of nature. Category:Everafters Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:Everafters friendly to Grimms Category:Faerie Category:Fairy